A Green Friend
by Lovingh3art
Summary: A hiker with a love for nature discovers an unlikely friend in the forest - Swamp Thing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Swamp Thing. He is a character created by Alan Moore and owned by DC Comics.**

* * *

" _Look deep into nature, and then you will understand everything better."_

 _-Albert Einstein_

* * *

I'm hiking along the trail winding its way through the woods. It's past five o'clock and already the sun is beginning to set, orange hazes and shadows drawing down upon the land. I packed enough water to last till night, but drinking every so often depletes my reserve to almost nothing. Finally reaching a small enclosure of trees, I plop down to take a rest. Before I can open my water bottle, my ears betray a shuffle in the grass hundreds of yards ahead of me. Curious, I look up to something I'm honestly not prepared for.

The figure that I gaze upon isn't human. He has the form of a bodybuilder with puffed out arms and legs, but they're all made of plants, interwoven with twigs and roots to form a sound body. His ligaments bend down and stroke the flowers, almost as if they're his children. His head suddenly turns in my direction, and I find myself locked into his eyes, gazing towards the red irises that entrance me into something can't fathom. When I blink my eyes again, he's moved right up to my position and is towering over my crouched form.

At first, I want to back up and reassess this stare-off, but I don't; I just keep crouching there, looking up at him in wonder. He repeats the behavior by continuing to look at me like I'm some sort of rare commodity. About ten seconds into it, I cough and worriedly introduce myself. Then I ask who he is, and he responds in a strange fashion; orchids blossom over his arms and chest, eventually withering to reveal a gentle, natural smile plastered on his face. That's the moment I know we start talking, especially since he says his name is Swamp Thing.

The conversation begins raw and awkward. We exchange the pleasantries in an attempt to not overreact to the prescience of the other. I tell him where I'm from, what I do, and what I'm like. Then he spills his entire life story, and it's just this giant monologue that I spend god knows how long listening to. He tells me how he used to be a scientist, how there is a force called the Green that he watches over, and how he used to be married. Somewhere in his long croak of a speech, I get the heavy implication he doesn't want to elaborate on certain bits, evident by the sorrowful glances and abrupt pauses in-between. I don't push it, but the feeling still remains, and some sliver of my consciousness can't stop being curious about it.

Our talk soon spills into the little things, but eventually, it winds into the topic I was predicting we'd discuss; the earth. My mouth asks just how if he's the guardian of the Green, why he doesn't do more to keep the planet safe. I myself have been part of groups to preserve the planet, to protest destroying nature and keeping animals safe from advantageous humans. Yet no matter what we do, politicians and people, in general, turn a blind eye. My soul is frustrated at the fact that he can't use his gifts to at least do something more than what our efforts have amounted to.

Swamp Thing, instead of directly answering, bends down and put his arms out. I'm uncertain of what he's doing until they lock onto the sides of my face. And then everything goes black.

Feeling some sort of force working its way through my body, I just watch as a series of images play in front of me. First, a woman with red hair and a green outfit as she wreaks havoc with plants. Then I see others, slightly different…avatars, all with the same gifts and skills Swamp Thing has. Wildlife, birds, and fish pass by in an instant, followed upon by humans in their daily lives. I see firsthand the destruction of forests, poaching, the pollution of swamps and marshlands. It gets more constant, the destruction and silent deaths multiplying. People are trying to plant back nature and sow more seeds, but the greed and laziness do nothing to help, only hindering it in most ways. And it ends with the Avatar of the Green, looking me dead in the eye.

As soon as we break the connection, I blink my eyes and attempt to understand it all. Lucky for me, he's already monologuing again, but this time about the question I'd asked. He croaks that he does try and want to make nature healthy again, but the way plant life is, there has to be a balance. Humans and the natural world need to coexist first, way before he plays god at it all. Yes, there are signs that the end might be near and that our world is doomed. But he also points out that there is hope. And if we can empower ourselves to keep fighting for a balanced world, then we'll be our own heroes.

I want to know more, but as soon as he's finished, he body starts to decompose all over the grass. Roots melting into the dirt, his face merging with the plants, and his shape no more. And I'm just left there, speechless and shocked.

I turn behind me, and to my surprise, the sun is almost completely past the horizon. Inspired more than ever, I grab my gear and proceed back onto the path. Like the dirt my feet tread on, I'm uncertain of the future, but what Swamp Thing told me is enough to get my mind and body kickstarted. So, I decide to take it one day at a time, doing my part to keep Earth healthy and green.

* * *

 **Kind of just wanted to write this one-shot because I like nature and Swamp Thing a little. Hope you all liked it. Reviews and critiques are always welcome.**


End file.
